


Spiraling

by aqonoluna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Depression, Dissociation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: The numbness was the worst.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I was given on Twitter. I really liked how this turned out, so I decided to spruce it up and post it on here.

The numbness was the worst.

The days Akira would wake up feeling like crying the whole day or want to put a hole in a wall were easy: he could put on a mask those days and pretend it wasn’t happening; could pretend he didn’t feel bad.

…but he couldn’t put on a mask to cover up nothing; he couldn’t just hide _nothing._

The days Akira was numb were the days he wouldn’t get out of bed… 

The days Akira was numb were the days he wouldn’t answer his phone or respond to texts… 

The days Akira was numb were the days his schoolwork went by the wayside, like every important thing he had to do…

_The days Akira was numb were the days he didn’t go to school at all._

“What the hell do you mean you haven’t been to school in four days?!” a distanted, high-pitched voice screeched. Akira felt himself wince at the sound even if he didn’t know where it was coming from.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to be a disappointment to this family! You’re lucky your school even let you back in after the stunts you pulled! You’re lucky you didn’t shame our family!”

_Shame the family._

_Akira was a shame on his family—_

The pain was distant, too.

The hand that connected with the side of Akira’s face felt more like a playful slap than the backhanded swing that it actually was.

It felt _nice._

The wound up backhand smack to the side of Akira’s face forced him to stumble back — and he loudly slammed against the wall behind him, sliding down it.

Dazed, his hand went to his face...

...and came back bloodied.

Interesting.

_Very, very interesting._

The distant voice kept screaming, despite the ringing in Akira’s ears deafening him to whatever was being said. He only seldom heard slurred comments he didn’t let himself register, mostly not hearing anything being said — and threatened.

 _Would a razor blade feel this nice?_ Akira wondered. _Would a razor blade make him feel something like he was feeling right now?_

“Do you understand me, Akira?!”

Would causing harm to himself feel as nice as this… or did he need to piss off his mom again?


End file.
